Pirate and Policeman
by Carriedreamer
Summary: One is a pirate, one is a policeman, one is bored with life, one has given up life, long ago they knew whom they were, but now that two has been lost with the oean waves... Oneshot


Author- Just a small one shot, to get creative juices flowing again.

I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters all rights belong to Nintendo.

It was a lonely life; she had to admit that, sure she was surrounded endlessly either by admirers or ones who wished to see her fall, her life was the epitome of excitement. She always had had trouble with people, and on nights like this, it was hard to blend in with the crowds, dressed as she was, she couldn't help but cause attention. The fact that she, a woman, was wearing pants was enough cause for whisperings, but her torn jacket and unruly hair tied in a flimsy ponytail gave enough cause for the whispering to become full out commotion. The woman though never showing any fear gave no notice, but a small part knew of the risks if the commotion indeed caught a policeman's eye. Deciding perhaps that it would be more in her favor, she ascended the steps of the café and proceeded to leave public eye. Hearing the useless drunken drabblings of her peers and not wishing to partake in such ridiculous affairs, she opted to have a cup of coffee, instead of the liquor. Her mind was much too important to waste with the intake of such trash. Her eyes rolling she drank quietly, listening to the drunken songs and babbling of the men she unfortunately she had to call her crew. Hours past, and she grew bored, seeing her crew asleep soundly on their stools, she slipped on her dark cloak and left the building.

The streets were cool and dark, deserted just as the man preferred his shifts were usually full of nothing, seeing as anyone with a sensible mind would be in their beds as of now. He was merely on the lookout for ruffians and most likely pirates who would be causing a horrible ruckus. He sighed, his breath forming around him like a wisp of smoke. Rubbing his hands together, he examined his surroundings, finding nothing amiss. His navy blue jacket, with the golden buttons and large badge on his chest, he was the island's top policeman, no criminal had ever escaped his grasp, and no pirate had ever dared set foot on the island since he had taken office. His rounds had become relatively boring, no excitement. He sighed, perhaps it was better there was no excitement in his life anymore, the sea was at peace at last. As his thoughts deepened, he heard a large crash, coming from the direction of one of the most prominent stores in the town. He grinned, finally some excitement. Unsheathing his sword, he walked towards the sound careful not to disturb the working robber, he was curious to see how exactly this robber planned to get out of town in such a conspicuous outfit.

She worked fast, she had to say so herself, her cloak had become quite a hassle, so finally she'd taken it off, this shopkeeper was a plain fool, leaving all his wares for the taking in a simple safe, which had been easy enough for her to break. Her dagger forever in her hand, she would usually never need it, but it never paid to be careful. She sighed, she usually would have had help doing this, she caressed the blue stone hanging from her neck, the thin cord looked thin with age, but she had never once taken it off, the memories were precious and usually kept her going when trials became too much to bare. She missed him with all her living soul and wished sometimes, he had chosen to stay with herself and her crew, but mostly her.

He coughed,

" Ahem."

She stopped her foraging, and turned around, seeing his badge, she scowled.

" What do you want?" She snarled.

She felt a cold metal on her neck under her chin, his blade was under it and raised her face to his level. His face was grim.

The woman however wasn't impressed,

" Cut the act, what do you want, _officer._" The man's eyes narrowed, his sword left her neck.

" Aren't you a feisty one." He muttered.

" I ought to be, after all, I am a captain." Normally admitting this openly would have been her death sentence, but the man made no move to arrest her, she smiled.

" You'll never have to courage to arrest me, you're pathetic."

He said nothing, even in her presence he usually would say nothing, it was only his nature. They went through this every time she was here on this Din forsaken island. The man would catch her, but do nothing to stop her; it aggravated her to no end.

" You expect me just to forgive you just like that don't you." " Well it ain't happening so get used to it!" She'd been harsh, she knew, but how else was this to be resolved. The man stared at her, over the years his eyes had become cold, no feeling, the eyes of a warrior. No longer were they the warm emerald orbs she used to love gazing into, the same eyes that danced when ever his sister had been in his presence. She knew the reason; she knew the reason of his betrayal.

" Why do you still come here, you know you're not wanted here." His words stung, she'd been known as a pirate for so long… she knew the owner of the café never exactly liked having to close and host a private party.

" So even the greatest hero has forsaken the princess."

" The princess of pirates…" He spat. His bitterness towards pirates had never faded, why would they, his whole life had been…

" She wouldn't want this Link."

The sound of his name forced him to turn back towards her,

" What do you know what she wants…"

" She'd want you to know happiness in life Link, not this bitter shell you've become."

Her eyes glistened, she knew the little girl would be weeping if she saw him now, no longer the carefree youth, but a hardened bitter soul.

" You should release the past Link." " You can't let it consume you."

" What would you know about heartbreak, you're all the same, cruel vicious killers, who if you don't get what you want than you take, and kill any who gets in your way!"

She was silent, she'd been through this before, " Than kill me…" " Take your revenge."

Her words stunned him, slowly as if possessed, his sword went back into his sheath and he stood, gawking at her.

" I wish with all my living soul I could do such a heinous act, rid myself of all the pirates who plague this world, but I can't and it's all because of you."

Her face rose to an accomplished smirk, " What reason could you have Link, your life is your own choosing, I did not choose this for you."

Even she, a pirate wasn't expecting nor could she prevent the actions he took, his strong arms around her waist, one of his hand cupping her chin, she was forced to look at his eyes, no longer cold and like ice, but large and bright almost like a child's.

" Still after all these years you never knew…"

" I knew Link, but I also knew it wasn't-."

" Wasn't meant to be…" " Just like my sister having a normal life was never meant to be, just like she was having a wedding, a child anything else a woman has the right to was never meant to be!"

She said nothing, gave no struggle, he had never been the same, the bond between them was to much for her to bear, but how could she fight destiny,

Wisdom and courage 

_An eternal love to stay strong_

_Thy power is great_

_The goddesses children forever more_

_Though never can their love be more…_

A tear in her eye she remembered the ancient chant, she'd learned it so long ago, in that dark chamber all alone, no one to care, no one to worry, yet every day her longing grew stronger, until finally it had been crushed. She knew it was never to be, her ancestors, such strong women, had fallen under the same undeniable fate she was now trapped in.

" She idolized you, she loved you, thought you were the most amazing woman she'd ever met, yet what do you do, you let her die, by the hands of the people you dare still call your allies!"

She flinched, " I never-."

" Of course you never thought, it makes me sick just to think soon you could be in charge of so many people's lives, some queen you'll be…"

His words stung his soul, her face stricken with such sadness and fear, he released her.

She said nothing, he said nothing, they stayed silent for moments though it seemed like hours.

" I'm sorry Link…"

He stared at her for a long while, then uttered

" Sorry isn't good enough Captain Tetra

" It was good enough for her."

He said nothing, she continued,

" You think Aryll would want this!" " Do you really think she'd want you to give up your entire life, your dreams, your past, for some plot for revenge, kill innocent people, ruin other's lives with a single order." " You aren't the same Link, you aren't-."

" I'm not the slave of the goddesses!" " I refuse to be." " Destiny already decided for you, just because others weren't destined, you think we didn't have a future together, just because the goddesses say the hero will always lose whom he loves most, the princess will become the shining jewel of Hyrule, Power will always corrupt and Wisdom and Courage will always preserve." " You can do what you want Tetra, but I won't be part of it anymore, I'm helping people, and making sure nothing like what happened ever happens again!"

" Then why spare me…"

He stared at her, " Because you're one of the people I swore to protect, and I can't break that vow, no matter how much I want to…" He turned then, with a small gesture he gave the small amount of rupees which had looked so large moments ago back, their weight growing the longer they were in her hand.

" I'll let you decide your own destiny Tetra, no one else but you should decide." He walked away, heading towards the town once more, leaving the young pirate alone. With a small clatter, she headed towards her crew back in the café.

The emerald rupees dim in the fading light of the moon.

Author- Hope you enjoyed, give me your thoughts about this if you wish.


End file.
